ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Terror at the Tournament
Terror at the Tournament is the seventeenth episode of Zero Hero. Episode Zero is passing by, nothing special. But then, he saw several people lined up. When the people left, he went to see what they were lining up for. It was a sign up sheet for a Martial Arts Tournament. "A Martial Arts Tournament? Sweetness! I'm so signing up!" Said Zero. Zero signed his name of the sheet and left. THE NEXT DAY... "Guys guess what!" Zero said. "What?" Aparato and Marsipal asked. "GUESS!" Zero yelled. "You finally beat Level One in Super Mario?" Aparato guessed. "He's only on level one!? HA! That's sad." Said Marsipal. "SAD FOR YOUUUUU! If you don't shut up." Zero said. "What is it!?" Aparato said. "I entered a Martial Arts Tournament!" Zero said. THE NEXT NEXT DAY.... It was the day of the tournament. Zero was asked to take a number and go sit down somewhere. Aparato and Marsipal took their seats in the stands. "Ladies and Gentlemen, get ready for the 2012 Martial Arts Tournament!" The Announcer announced. The competitors were Zero, The Tiger, Crusher, George, Brocli, Gurdu, Shin, and Anonymous. "Whose the anonymous guy?" Zero asked. ROUND ONE. It was Zero versus the Tiger. They both walked to the ring and faced each other, each having the goal of beating the other. The bell rang and the round started. "Kid, you're going down!" Said the Tiger. "Oh yeah?" Said Zero. Zero activated XLR8 power. The Tiger threw a punch at Zero that was evaded. He threw another, miss. Another, miss, another, miss, and yadda yadda. By now, the Tiger was getting furious and threw one more powerful punch, but Zero ducked and finally tripped the Tiger and kicked out of the ring. "And The Tiger has been eliminated! Zero proceeds to the second round! Next match is Crusher versus George!" Said the Announcer. Zero got out of the ring to let the next match start. He waited and then BAM! George lost and Crusher proceeded. "So...I fight the fat guy next round? OK." Said Zero. Brocli vs Gurdu.....winner Brocli. And finally Shin vs the Anonymous Competitor. He was wearing a black robe to disguise himself. "I'm gonna rip that cloak off and see who you are after I beat you." Said Shin. Anonymous simply chuckled at this remark, which annoyed Shin. Shin lunged towards Anonymous and threw a punch at him. Anonymous dodged. Shin broke out a flurry of punches that were all easily evaded by Anonymous. "Who is this guy!?" Shin said to himself. Anonymous kicked Shin in the....shin. He fell to the ground. The countdown started and Shin was eliminated. Anonymous proceeded. ROUND TWO. Zero vs Crusher. Crusher tried to kick Zero, but he used Doomer and electrocuted Crusher and kicked him out of the ring. "Way too easy, man." Said Zero. Next was Anonymous vs Brocli. "I'm gonna beat yous, man!" Brocli remarked. Anonymous simply flicked a finger and sent Brocli flying. Anonymous proceeded. "This guy is insane..." Said Zero. THE FINAL ROUND. It was the final round, Zero versus Anonymous. When entering the ring, Zero couldn't help but wonder who Anonymous really was. "Dude, Imma gonna find out who you are!" Said Zero. The fight started. Zero activated Armodrillo and ran towards Anonymous. He threw a punch, but Anonymous evaded and kicked Zero in the back. Zero pounded the ground and sent Anonymous flying, but before he landed outside the ring, he flew into the sky and back on the ring. "So you can fly. Big deal." Said Zero. Anonymous kneed Zero in the face. Zero flipped over and jumped back up. He had a little blood dripping off his lip. He changed into Upgrade. He shot a laser at Anonymous. It ripped a part of his cloak off, but he immediately covered it up. "Who the fudge fruities are you!?" Zero asked. Anonymous answered by speeding in front of Zero and punching him in the stomach. Zero wrapped around Anonymous and electrocuted him. He kicked him out of the ring. "And Zero has won the tournament!" Said the Announcer. "Now let's see who this guy really is." Said Zero. But before he could, Anonymous teleported away! Leaving the audience in awe. Characters Heroes *Zero *Aparato *Marsipal Powers *XLR8 *Doomer *Armodrillo *Upgrade Villains *Anonymous Trivia *This episode took the longest to make so far. Category:Episodes Category:Zero Hero Episodes